


Iwaizumi Hajime's Soulmate lived with the Stars

by CheCheCheer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Astronaut Oikawa Tooru, Hurt No Comfort, I mean I don't think its THAT bad but still, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheCheCheer/pseuds/CheCheCheer
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime's Red String of Fate stretched into the sky. Some days, he wondered if his soulmate could see him way up with the stars.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Iwaizumi Hajime's Soulmate lived with the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea swimming in my head for a while now, and I finally got a chance to spit it out.

Iwaizumi Hajime’s string stretched into the sky. A thin glowing string, wrapped around his pinky. The Red String of Fate, as it was so often called. Everyone had one, though your own would only be visible to you and your soulmate. For many it was the single most important thing to them. The string that would lead you to your other half. To your soulmate.

Iwaizumi Hajime’s soulmate lived with the stars.

They hadn't always lived with the stars. For all of Iwaizumi’s young life, the string stretched along the ground. A promise, a guide, that would take him to his fated one. 

And on an uneventful December day, the string began to rise.

Higher and higher, stretching like it wanted to touch the heavens. When it finally stilled, Iwaizumi walked out into his backyard, the sky dark and the stars hidden by the heavy lights of Osaka. But the barely there glow of his string stretched up, up, up, disappearing with the distance as it reached for the stars.

Iwaizumi Hajime’s soulmate lived with the stars, and he did not.

It had been a year. A year and not once did his string descend back to the earth. 

Iwaizumi Hajime’s soulmate lived with the stars, and they weren't coming back.

Iwaizumi’s soulmate was dancing with the stars, so impossibly high and out of reach, and Iwaizumi was stuck on Earth. Regular ol’ boring Earth, with the billions of other people who’s other half was within reach. With the billions of other people who’s soulmate was something obtainable, something they could reach out and grasp if only they were willing to search. 

Iwaizumi Hajime’s soulmate lived with the stars, and Iwaizumi would never get to meet them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa Tooru had always been terrified of the string around his pinky. He had so little control. So little say. He was born with his other half decided for him, and there was nothing Oikawa could do about it except run.

So he ran. 

He ran far and he ran fast and he ran until he couldn't run anymore.

Oikawa Tooru’s soulmate was a fight he couldn't win.

Oikawa had always been a perfectionist. In everything he did, he wanted to be the best. But people weren't a challenge to be won. They weren't a game to play. People would hold onto their opinions with a vice grip, and there was nothing Oikawa could do to make them think what he wanted. 

What would happen if Oikawa didn't live up to the expectations of his other half? Soulmates were supposed to be a perfect match. A match made in the heavens. By fate itself. Surely, his soulmate would expect him to be perfect.

No matter how Oikawa tried, he could never make himself perfect. And he loathed himself for it. So he ran. He ran so he wouldn't have to face the fact that he would never be enough.

Oikawa Tooru’s soulmate was a fight he couldn't win, but he sure could run.

He poured himself into everything he did, so graduating from the astronaut candidate class was easy. Not easy in the sense that he didn't struggle, but easy in the sense that he never wanted to give up. Not when the alternative was staying where his soulmate could hunt him down.

Oikawa Tooru’s soulmate was a fight he couldn't win, but he could win in a race to space.

Some more training, and Oikawa had secured himself a ticket to the International Space Station. It was an ordinary day in December when Oikawa left his soulmate behind.

The rocket sent him up and away and after several hours being thrown through the vacuum of space, Oikawa had arrived at his new home.

He would be there for two years at least, maybe longer if he wanted to stay. And boy did he want to stay.

He carved himself a place in the stars. The stars he had watched with fascination as a child. The stars who had watched him push himself to the limit, and then further still. The stars who watched over him when no one else would. 

The stars embraced him, hid him away. It wasn't perfect, by any means. But Oikawa was at home. The stars didn't have expectations for him to live up too. They didn't expect him to be a perfect gift sent by the universe. 

They were okay with him being Oikawa Tooru. Oikawa Tooru, who loved milk bread and volleyball. Oikawa Tooru, who facetimed his nephew every week. Oikawa Tooru, whose string stretched to the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know this is my first time writing proper angst.


End file.
